Blind Valentine's Game
by DarkSilence101
Summary: Valentines fic. Only the Ring Finger Knows the Truth Side Story. Like every year, Dark is being followed all day by all girls at his school. All he wants is some time alone with Daisuke. But does Daisuke want that too? Dark POV. Fluff.


BLIND VALENTINE'S GAME

ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS THE TRUTH SIDE STORY

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

**A.N **This is just a side story of my other fic. It's a bit out of the timeline, but whatever. Enjoy! Spread the love!

I do not own any D.N Angel characters or the song "Incomplete".

_For my regular reviewer Anitoon3. Your ongoing support warms my heart._

**DARK**

Today was Valentine's Day. It was the day that I dreaded every year. Girls from the entire school all decide that they should stalk me all day, and try to give me their gifts. It gets really annoying since it's nearly impossible to do anything constructive with them buzzing around like flies. This year was going to be the same, maybe even worse. But there was one thing that I was looking forward to this year, Daisuke's gift.

I looked at my watch, checking the time.

_7:30am. School starts at 8:30. If I can get there just before class starts, I might be able to avoid some of the girl's attacks temporarily._

I grabbed my school bag and swung it over my shoulder carefully, trying to avoid crushing the fragile object inside and ran out the front door.

* * *

I arrived at school without any trouble and successfully snuck into the locker room. I gulped as I remembered another way girls might try to give me their gifts.

_They can access my locker. So they might put it in there to make sure I get it. If that's the case, there will be so many gifts; they might pour out when I open it. I could get buried alive in presents. _

With caution, I reached out grabbing the handle and turned it slowly. Shutting my eyes, I flung the door open. When I didn't hear the expected rumble sound of the toppling gifts, I open one eye and spied one single brightly wrapped cube shaped gift placed on the middle shelf. I picked it up examining it in surprise.

_Okay. That was unexpected. I guess I was wrong._

Placing all my books in the locker and closing it, I turned around still holding the present. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I glanced over to the rubbish bin at the door of the locker room. It was overflowing with presents.

_Guess I spoke too soon. The girls just threw out any gifts that were all ready in my locker so theirs will get all the attention. _

Sighing, I walked out of the room, throwing the single gift in my hands into the pile for the scavengers to pick up.

* * *

As expected, that morning when I entered the school hallways, I was ambushed by many girls. I gently rejected their feelings but tried to except as many gifts as possible, just to keep their spirits up. After all, I knew Daisuke wouldn't want me to trample on their dreams, but I also couldn't neglect my feelings for that cute ruby haired boy.

This harassment continued on into first period. And second period… By lunch time, I was sick of the crowd constantly buzzing around me and having to plaster a fake sweet smile on my face the whole time. Even after giving me their expensive gifts of jewellery, chocolate and books, they still found a reason to hang around. Probably to see what other girls gave me.

_Have any of these girls ever heard of 'personal space'? Guess not. What am I going to do with this giant collection? I'm probably going to end up throwing it all out, or giving it away. Do they want me to get cavities from eating all this sugary crap? Who needs like 10 new watches every year?_

Their high pitched screams of 'kya!' and 'squee!' was slowly changing into anger, building up inside me like a balloon filling up with hot air. Soon it was going to explode. I needed a release. Something to help me let off some steam.

It was like god had heard my plea. Looking over to the classroom door, I saw a small red haired boy peering into the classroom, with his ruby red orbs staring straight at me. I suddenly stood up, and struggled to walk over to him, as I was being followed by my 'entourage' . My fake sweet smile, slowing evolved into a real calm smile. As I came closer to the door, I sensed a sense of panic in Daisuke's facial expression. Before one word could come out of my mouth, he had turned around and bolted away like a scared jack rabbit.

_What's with him? He was just fine a few seconds ago. Was it something I did? Something I said?_

* * *

Time moved slowly as I endured the last hours of school. Straight after the loud sharp ring of the bell, I rushed out of the classroom to find a hiding spot. I waited until everyone else cleared out of the school grounds then grabbed my bag from my locker. I started scouring the hallways, to see if I could catch a glimpse of Daisuke, without alerting any fan girls still waiting around. Ever since the beginning of lunch time, everytime I made eye contact Daisuke, he would instantly run off. This time I was going to find him, and demand to know what his problem is.

_I just hope he hasn't left yet._

I turned into the final eastern hallway on the second floor. Passing each classroom, I took a peek inside. Finally, I reached Daisuke's classroom. Taking a quick glance inside, I spied a flash of red by the window. He was sitting at his desk, looking out into the sky. Glistening on his face was a stream of tears.

_Wow. His face. It's beautiful. Cheh… Why am I even thinking about that anyway? I should be more concerned about why he's crying._

Quietly, I stepped into the classroom, but accidentally bumping into the rubbish bin by the door. It toppled onto the floor with a 'clang'. This alerted Daisuke and he sharply turned his head towards the door.

I knelt down and propped the bin back up. By this time, Daisuke had lifted his bag off the floor, stood up and ran towards me.

"Hey. Where have you been all day? I've been trying to..."

Daisuke had ran straight passed me out the door and took off down the hallway.

"Hey Daisuke! Get back here!"

Running after him I carefully tried not to shake my bag too much. I chased him down the hallway and out the door, across the school yard and out the school gate. I screamed for him to stop but he just ignored me. Weaving in and out of the pedestrians on the street was a tough job while trying to keep an eye on him.

We turned into a quieter street and then into a laneway.

_Why is he running from me? Seriously!_

I had nearly caught up to him. I reached my hand out to try and grab his arm. However, before I could do that, he seemed to stop all on his own. Being the clumsy person he is he wasn't built for running. All it took was a small rock, and Daisuke had tripped over and fell to the ground, taking me with him, landing me straight on top of him.

Taking this opportunity while he was still disorientated, I quickly rolled over and latched onto him.

"Let go of me!" That was first thing Daisuke had said to me all day. He pulled and struggled to be released from my grip. But with each struggle I held on even tighter.

"Why?! Why should I? Tell me why you've been avoiding me all day! I mean its Valentine's Day! Don't you... love me anymore?"

I hesitantly stuttered the last question.

_Could that be the reason? I pray that it's not._

There was a moment of silence, and Daisuke stopped pulling. Instead he started to stand up. I could sense he wasn't going anywhere, so I let go of his arm and stood up with him.

Drooping his head, he spoke in a soft muttering tone.

"I do love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. But..."

_Phew._

"But?"

"I was jealous okay!" He said collapsing onto his knees in shame.

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?"

I knelt down his level and looked into his eyes.

"You say that you love me. Why do you love me? When you can have any one of those girls, who are probably 1000 times cuter than me. I may love you but... do you truly love me?"

_So that's why he's been ignoring me? Gosh, he's even more clueless than I thought. But that's just one thing that makes him all the more adorable._

"Why wouldn't I love you? I don't care about any of those girls. There is no need to be jealous of them. The only person I care about is you."

"Are you telling the truth? Are you just teasing me, or just tagging along?"

"If this was a joke to me, then why would I give you this?"

I unzipped my bag and pulled the object out slowly and carefully. A delicate, in full bloom, white rose. Dipping my other hand in, I pulled out a cassette tape.

"A white rose? A cassette tape?"

"White roses symbolise sincerity, purity, innocence and pure love. It's my gift to you this Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day Daisuke. I love you more than anything in the world. Oh and this tape, listen to it when you get home."

I placed the two objects delicately into the palm of his hand. I could see the tears coming back to his face again.

"There's no need to cry. Come on."

I stood up and reached out my hand to lift him up. Instead of taking my hand, he reached for his own bag and also pulled an object out of his bag.

"Thank you very much Dark. And here's one for you."

Now smiling, he handed me a rose. A blood red rose. The most beautiful and perfect rose I have ever seen.

"Red roses symbolises passion, respect, courage and most importantly, it's the symbol for love. Happy Valentine's Day Dark. May my love burn like a raging fire in your heart forever."

"Thank you Daisuke. It's beautiful. A smile suits you much better than tears."

Pulling him in closer, we put our arms around each other. A quick embrace before our lips connected in a kiss.

People always say kisses are like fireworks. But I don't agree. Because this kiss that we shared, was something more magical, something more mesmerising. It was an explosion of memories and passion that shattered all sense of reality.

_Happy Valentine's Day, my Daisuke._

* * *

**Epilogue: Voice of an Angel**

**DAISUKE**

Daisuke plonked his bag down his bed and lightly placed his rose into a long thin vase. He ran into the bathroom filled a jug half full of water and took it back to his room. He gently poured the water into the small opening of the vase.

Sitting down on his bed he admired it from a far, sighing.

_What are the odds that Dark and I picked the same present for each other? But this tape… he told me to listen to it when I got home. Let's see._

Daisuke jumped up and slipped the cassette tape into his stereo, pressing the play button before returning to his bed.

_**Umm… by the time you hear this it should be Valentine's Day, so err…Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you liked the eugh… rose…**_

Daisuke chuckled as he could hear that Dark was really nervous when he recorded the tape as his sentence were full of stutters.

_**I also hope eugh… you like this song. 'Incomplete' dedicated to you, Daisuke.**_

Daisuke closed his eyes and pictured Dark in his mind as the sound of music flowed out from the speakers.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

He imagined Dark pressing each key on the piano, plucking each string on his guitar and opening his mouth, letting his angelic voice fill the air around him.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is **_

_**Incomplete**_

By now, Daisuke was fully immersed in a world of dream- like music, where reality and time just swept past unnoticed. 

**_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_**

He felt as if it was sitting there facing Dark while he was singing this song. Alone in a darkened room where they were both standing in their own glowing spotlight.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

Dark's words reached into his soul, entwining and binding their hearts together.

**_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is_**

_**Incomplete.**_

Daisuke collapsed on the bed, as the song started to play again. He was washed away into a field of dreams, where Dark was calling him, with a voice of an angel.

_**

* * *

**_

A.N Happy Valentine's Day everyone. May love find you even in the darkest of night.

_**Reviews: **_Are much appreciated. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
